It Was Awkward
by TashaVal
Summary: It was Hermione’s wedding, and as unlikely as the couple sounded, she knew it was meant to be.


Title: It was Awkward

Author: Tasha

Characters: HGFW

Summary: It was Hermione's wedding, and as unlikely as the couple sounded, she knew it was meant to be.

…

It was awkward staring up at his six foot two frame, but she fit perfectly against it. It was awkward holding his hands, but they covered hers perfectly. It was awkward standing by her ex boyfriend and his brother, yet she knew who loved her. It was awkward giving herself away to him, yet it felt so perfect.

Hermione was standing in front of a red haired man that was soon to be her husband. His hair had been cut several inches, losing the famous shaggy look for a faux hawk. His deep green eyes were looking at her and his lips were pulled back in a smiled that showed off two rows of platinum white, straight teeth. His green dress robes highlighted his eyes, while contrasting his hair.

She was a beautiful bride. Her curly hair was pulled into a low ponytail with jewels sporadically placed throughout her hair. She was wearing a platinum white, strapless corset dress that pushed her rather small bust up. The skirt spilled on the ground around her, but it was protected by a spell to prevent it from getting marred by any dirt. Her makeup was light; just enough to accentuate her deep brown eyes.

So here the pair was; minutes from getting married. They were and unexpected couple. If Hermione were to marry any Weasley, the first guess would always be Ron. But Hermione had chosen Fred, who was standing in front of her right now.

Their relationship had started a few years before, when she was 23 and he was 25. Ron and she had realized early on that they weren't a great couple; that they'd be better friends, but still they attempted to make it last five years. Fred had realized his feelings for her years ago, when Ron still had a 'claim' on her but Hermione didn't acknowledge her feelings for the twin until her 21st birthday. She was celebrating it at the Burrow. Her and Ron had finally called their relationship off about three months ago and after a few weeks of awkwardness, they were great friends.

Hermione was getting another glass of champagne when she saw Fred talking to Bill. His shaggy hair fell lazily into his eyes and Hermione had the urge to run her fingers through what looked like the silkiest hair ever. The freckles scattered across his face and bare arms made her want to sit for hours and discover a pattern. He noticed she was staring and smiled at her, making her knees practically buckle. She sipped on her drink and went off to talk to Ginny. Later, to her surprise, Fred asked her to dance. They walked out onto the dance floor, her arms wrapped around his neck with her head on his shoulder while his hands were on her hips, holding her close. Just his scent aroused her. Without thinking, still swaying to "This I Promise You" (NSYNC), she looked up into his eyes and kissed him. She surprised her by kissing back. It wasn't a fierce kiss, yet it was passionate in its own special way. They finally ended the kiss and Hermione blushed, trying to pull out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"You're wrong Hermione. You should of, and I'm glad you did, because I would never have been brave enough to."

Hermione was confused and it apparently showed in her eyes.

"I love you, Hermione. I have for years."

He leaned down and kissed her again. He ended the kiss quickly so he could speak with his lips still brushing against hers.

"Will you go out with me?"

She smiled and pressed her lips to his and soon she felt his tongue running along her lips before he suddenly stopped.

"Are you sure you really want us to be in a room ALONE together, Ronald?"

Hermione laughed at the look on Ron's pale face and continued dancing with her new boyfriend.

Hermione had come to love everything about Fred; his perverted jokes, his mannerisms, even the way he left his socks around the entire flat that they shared. She was in love with this man and he was the one.

So here they stood and their wedding. Dumbledore had just told Fred to kiss Hermione. He leaned down and caught Hermione's lips in a fierce kiss. When they pulled back, Dumbledore's hands met in a single clap.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Fred Weasley!"

Hermione beamed so brightly that her cheeks hurt.

Yes it may have seemed awkward, but she knew this was how it was supposed to be. Her and Fred. Together forever.


End file.
